Reмeмber You
by Mirai Rin
Summary: No sé qué fue de él, quizá sigue en los Bosques de Ithilien, quizá partió con su gente hacia Tierras Imperecederas tras la muerte del Rey Aragorn, o pereció. Quiero pensar que es feliz, más allá de las costas que nunca he visto, con los restos de los suyos, cabalgando mientras ríe. [Eowyn/Legolas] [Viñeta].


**»The Lord of the Rings** © **JRR** **Tolkien**—. All Rights Reserved.

**»Clαim**: Eowin|Legolas.

»**Words**: 750 pαlαbrαs

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

**»Warning**(!): Uso de narrador en primera persona (**Pov**. Eowin).

**.**

**.**

**[...]**

**.**

**.**

**M**e sentía morir.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, imparables. Era incapaz de contenerlas del mismo modo que no podía dejar de temblar. Su lengua las atrapó y probé su sabor salado en su aliento. Me sentía feliz.

No, feliz es una palabra nimia, burda, que no describe cómo me sentía. No sé cuál podría hacerlo. Tal vez no existe.

Sus manos eran vehementes; eran impetuosas; eran exigentes. Quizá hubiera deseado que fuese más lentamente, que el momento se dilatase más, que sus dedos me recorriesen con menos ímpetu, pero en aquél momento no podía dejar de sentir. De sentirle.

Deseé que fuera eterno. Deseé que jamás se marchase, que el momento durara para siempre. Si hubiese podido, hubiera detenido el tiempo en aquél momento perfecto. Pero sólo soy un ser humano, imperfecto y tramposo. Y por más que lo ansié el cruel tiempo no se detuvo.

Recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, salados por mis lágrimas y las suyas. Recuerdo el tacto de su piel, áspera y suave, de seda y terciopelo. Y el sonido de sus sollozos y gemidos. La sensación de tenerle dentro de mí, pulsante y caliente como los latidos de un corazón.

Y si cierro los ojos, aún puedo ver los suyos, mirándome. No había promesas en ellos, no había un amor profundo como el del príncipe de un cuento romántico, ni ofertas o mentiras sobre amor eterno.

Sólo pasión. Sólo yo. En ese instante. Y mi nombre en sus labios.

Eso fue verdadera magia. Aún ahora creo que no fue real. Y sin embargo lo fue, fue mío y yo fui suya. Sabíamos que no había futuro para nosotros. Sabíamos que la muerte es algo que no se puede evitar y que yo ya estaba marcada. Es una pared al final del camino contra la que te estrellas, de la que no puedes huir.

Naces con ella del mismo modo que naces siendo humano. O no. Es lo que eres, y no lo puedes cambiar. Creo que en realidad, jamás fui tan consciente de mí misma como en ese momento. De cada poro, de cada hebra. Nunca fui tan yo. Tan libre. Tan espontánea.

Me sentía desatada, dejé atrás la semejanza con una clara mañana de primavera que no ha alcanzado aún la plenitud de la vida. Hice lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Lo que anhelaba.

No lo callé, no lo escondí, no lo guardé bajo llave en algún rincón de mi alma esperando poder acallarlo como hago siempre, tan fría. Por primera vez fui libre. Fui yo. Fui sincera conmigo misma. Me sentía tan viva.

Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos mientras temblaba yo, llegando a la cúspide ambos al mismo tiempo. Fue hermoso, fue maravilloso. Su recuerdo todavía me calienta por las noches. Su nombre todavía hace latir mi corazón, rápido y con ímpetu. A veces me da la sensación de que se sale del pecho y mis manos lo aprietan con fuerza de manera inconsciente

Nunca lo digo en voz alta, es algo que guardo para mí. Sólo para mí. Sólo él y yo lo sabemos. Es un secreto. Nuestro secreto.

Yo ya era vieja entonces, siempre fui vieja. Ahora tengo un cuerpo de vieja pero mi alma sigue siendo la misma. No sé qué fue de él, quizá sigue en los Bosques de Ithilien, quizá partió con su gente hacia Tierras Imperecederas tras la muerte del Rey Aragorn, o pereció. Quiero pensar que es feliz, más allá de las costas que nunca he visto, con los restos de los suyos, cabalgando mientras ríe.

Quiero pensar que no me echa de menos como yo lo echo de menos a él, pero que a veces piensa en mí como yo pienso en él; aunque yo lo haga a cada instante. Porque no quiero que se apague. Quiero que brille, que resplandezca. El mundo no está hecho para nosotros, no para vernos juntos.

Yo ya lo sabía. Lo sabía cuando mis ojos se abrieron, y pude verlo, tan alto, tan hermoso, radiante como ningún otro. Lo supe cuando vi que me miraba con sus ojos de Elfo y que veía la muerte en mí, pegada como una segunda piel cuando apenas tenía veinte inviernos.

Pero a veces, cuando estoy sola, desde entonces y en silencio, me río del mundo, de sus reglas, de sus prejuicios y barreras. Porque lo engañamos, porque durante una hora le robamos el tiempo y lo hicimos nuestro.

Juntos, tú y yo. Legolas.

.

.

[...]

.

.

**N/A: Saludos(!) ^^.**

La claim no es realmente de mi agrado. Personalmente, Eowin debió ser correspondida por Aragorn, su fuerza y valor definitivamente lo ameritaba (¬¬ Tolkien).

No obstante me resultó atractivo escribir una Viñeta sobre está claim, un recuerdo que la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Me gusta pensar que ella al morir se reencarnó en una elfa y pudieron estar juntos en la Tierra Bendecida. Sería un final bonito(?) Cx

Agradezco de antemano vuestra lectura y comentarios.

**Au revoir~ L(^.~)**


End file.
